Rain
by BrokenComatose
Summary: Rain is meant to be purifying, washing away everyone's problems, sins, and troubles. For everyone except Naruto Uzumaki, that's exactly what it does. For him, all it does is brings back painful memories he wished could forget. SasuNaru; One-Shot;Yaoi


_{Rain}_

_{By: BrokenComatose}_

A/N: I know, I'm not good with keeping my promises. I actually have a valid excuse, though. School has started back, and it's already been kicking my butt. So, enjoy this little SasuNaru (gasp) one-shot.

Warning: This is yaoi. That means BoyxBoy. Don't like? Click that pretty little back button at the top of the page. This is also AU, as most of my **Naruto **stories will be. Also, only drabble length, and un-betaed, as I really wanted to get this idea out of my head.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a Sasuke shirt ^^

Inspiration: Collect Call by Metric

Status: One-Shot/Complete

* * *

Summary: Rain is meant to be purifying, washing away everyone's problems, sins, and troubles. For everyone except Naruto Uzumaki, that's exactly what it does. For him, all it does is brings back painful memories he wished could forget.

* * *

Rain. It's supposed to cleanse things; make the earth feel and smell new. It's also supposed to wash away anything anyone wants to forget. That's exactly what it does, for everyone, except Naruto Uzumaki.

Rain to him is an evil thing, made to make him relive everything he tried to forget.

It's rained non-stop for five days, and every day, Naruto has sat on the window bench in his music studio and watched it.

The first day, it brought back the memory of the day his parents were killed. He had only be five, and all he could remember was it was raining hard, and the police seemed very scary when the came and told the person watching him what had happened. Naruto didn't get the full story until later; that they had purposely been killed, and it wasn't just an accident.

The second day wasn't bad for him, as he sat with headphones over his ears, and for once, the rain didn't remind him of anything.

The third day was another bad one for Naruto, as it reminded him of when the man who looked after him after his parents were killed, Jiriya, was killed as well. He had been 16; that was five years ago, and he still sometimes had nightmares about it.

The fourth day was probably the worst, as this day brought the memory of the day he almost lost his lover, Sasuke Uchiha.

He had gotten the call while working on a recording; Sasuke had been in a car wreck on his way home from work, and had to have surgery at the hospital.

This was the most terrifying for him, before, just a few days prior, Sasuke had asked Naruto to spend the rest of his life with him.

Naruto couldn't think of what he would do if he had lost Sasuke, the only person he had left. The rest was hazy, and he had been so focused on getting to the hospital, he couldn't even remember what happened between the call and when Sasuke was finally released from surgery.

Naruto was so caught up in his memories that he didn't notice the door opening softly, or the raven-haired man stepping through the entryway.

He started slightly as a warm hand fell on his shoulder, and lifted his ocean blue eyes to meet charcoal. He was slightly confused as to why Sasuke's other hand came up and wiped at his cheeks, before he lifted his own hand and felt warmth on cheeks.

"Crying again?" Sasuke took Naruto's hand and gently pulled him from the seat and into his arms.

Naruto hesitated a moment before sliding his arms around Sasuke's neck as Sasuke's came to rest around his waist. "It's just the rain. It brings back old memories."

Sasuke didn't say anything, just made an 'hn' and using one hand to lift Naruto's face to his.

He pressed his lips to Naruto's gently before taking Naruto's bottom lip and sucking on it gently. Naruto moaned softly, and Sasuke smirked before trailing his lips down to Naruto's exposed collarbone and re-marking Naruto's skin. When Sasuke pulled away, he gripped Naruto's hand and pulled him from the room and towards their bedroom down the hall. Sasuke had decided that, if he couldn't get rid of the old memories associated with rain from Naruto, he'd just have to replace them with his own.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto didn't complain much, as the rain wasn't as loud in their bedroom.

Sasuke joined his lips to Naruto's as he reached to turn the light switch off and began pushing Naruto b his hips to their bed. As Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's shirt and gently pressed him into the mattress, Naruto decided that, rain may have held only bad memories for him, but as long as he had Sasuke, it may start to contain some good ones as well.

xFin

A/N: Told you, it was no longer than a drabble. I don't know if I should feel accomplished that I wrote a SasuNaru story or not. I'm happy with this one, even though it's so short. Anyway, please review, and I promise I'll work on ATY and ITL soon. :)

xBC


End file.
